danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chem Gems
"Chem Gems" is an episode of the show. It teaches about chemicals and poisons, and to stay away from it. The setting of the show is London, England, which is where Kitty's literary hero, Sherlock Holmes, lives. Plot The Rangers are woken from their sleep (specifically Sully and Burt) and sent to London, England, because five school children are using dangerous chemicals in an attempt to mix a stinky brew to get out of morning assembly. Nick helps Harrison as the latter digs through a dumpster. While Nick and Danny head over for Barker Street, Mark, Harrison, and Emily attempt to mix the brew, ultimately including turpentine, but an accidental spill gets the substance in Harrison's eyes, blurring his vision, stings Emily's knee, and Mark inhales toxic fumes. Meanwhile, when the Rangers arrive, using a test fuel kit, Kitty tests a liquid chemical substance with an eyedropper, a beaker, and a litmus lighter, which turns blue upon shaking, proving it is a base/alkaline, and the readout confirms that it is ammonia. When the Rangers see Harrison walking out due to a blurry vision, Sully has Savo call the paramedics, and Burble flushes the chemicals out of Harrison's eyes, while Sully puts an inhalation mask on Mark's mouth, and Kitty does first aid on Emily. Squeeky has Savo scan the labels of the chemicals. The paramedics come, and the Rangers question the kids using dangerous chemicals, and they explain trying to get out of morning assembly, only to find it got them into serious trouble ("Poison"). Emily expresses distress because Nick and Danny are headed for Barker Street and appear not to have any idea of the dangers of those chemicals. Unfortunately, Nick and Danny keep the chemicals they find in a shopping bag, but the lids are not on tightly. This is dangerous because as they are hiding the bag in an abandoned warehouse due to the Rangers arriving, this ends up making a spill of such volatile chemicals that lots of toxic fumes show up, so Burble and Sully put on hazmat suits and spray the chemicals with water hoses. Defeated, Nick and Danny sit outside. It turns out the chemicals were not of the household variety. That night, the Rangers spy for whoever was behind the possibility of finding such dangerous chemicals in the wrong places. The mysterious dumper drops phony gems as he gets away through a hole in the fence behind a trash can. The official from Scotland Yard reveals that the gems are not real, and another one brings in the hazardous treatment plant's head Herbert Dinkwell (who protests that he is innocent), but he is calmed down. He reveals that he pays his assistants, Lonnie and Jenkins, to properly dispose of it, but they do it wrong. Lonnie and Jenkins pour chemicals into the River Thames and are noticed by Scotland Yard, so one of them tries to get in, but the other refuses because of the toxin, so they're arrested. Most of the Rangers start celebrating, but there is still another situation to take care of: the chemicals in the river. So the Rangers put on their hazmat suits, and Rangers Sully and Kitty connect a chem corral and magneto blocking system around the spill, Ranger Burt turns on the foam for Ranger Burble to spray at it, and Ranger Squeeky vacuums it up, to the cheer of the citizens. The Rangers are knighted, but inept as usual, Fallbot tries to communicate with armor, only to make a mess in the process (causing Squeeky to assume he was playing), so Sully tells him to wait for them to bring him his award. The queen knights the rest of the Rangers, but meanwhile, Fallbot notices the queen's butler having been careless with his chemicals, as one of the bottles is open. He closes it, much to the butler's anger, as he snatches it away. Suspicious because the cart is messy, Fallbot follows him, and then he tries to tidy up the cart behind the butler's back, only to make a spill of one powdered chemical. Fallbot vacuums it up, only to accidentally bump into the cart and make it roll back, so Fallbot chases after it to stop it from making a mess, following it right into the queen's throne room. Sully shoots a net at the cart. Fallbot appears, and so does the Butler. The latter apologizes to the queen, but Fallbot doesn't forgive him for having had a messy cart in the first place ("Don't Touch That"). Fallbot is about to be knighted, but he screams and runs off because she is about to touch him with her sword, which is a weapon that can hurt or kill someone. He bumps into one of the Queen's armor sculptures. Characters * The Danger Rangers themselves * Nick * Danny * Mark * Harrison * Emily * Brumell * Herbert Dinkwell * Lonnie and Jenkins * The Queen of England * The Butler * Background Trio Locations *London, England *Thames River *Scotland Yard Songs * Poison * Don't Touch That Trivia *A running gag consists of Kitty calling Sully "Watson," as that is the last name of Sherlock Holmes's partner, but he protests to being called that. Not to mention, she uses terms he doesn't understand ("afoot" and "forthwith," meaning "about to begin" and "immediately," respectively). *Those little red berries you find in bushes are never mentioned, not even in either song. *Mark Hamill (primarily the voice of Burt) and Debi Derryberry (Emily, Mark, and the Royal Secretary) dubbed English voices in Miyazaki's Castle in the Sky. Hamill voiced the villain, Colonel Muska, while Derryberry voiced Sheeta as a little girl. *Derryberry and Rob Paulsen also did voices in the movie Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and its spinoff TV series. Derryberry was the title character, and Paulsen was Wheezer (and both of his parents in the TV series). Relevant Lesson Not Taught *During the "Don't Touch That" segment, when the following foods and drink are mentioned as what can be eaten or drunk, the girl piglet is drinking a glass of juice, the little boy piglet is eating a bowl of ice cream with a spoon, the rabbit boy is eating pork and beans and salad greens with another spoon, and the fox boy is eating a chocolate mousse with a spoon. Eating with utensils while walking counts as moving from one area to another with anything in your mouth, and that is not wise because slipping, running too fast, getting bumped into, or tripping can result in the spoon or fork jamming up the back of your mouth, which is dangerous. That goes for things like stick candy, ice cream sticks, toothbrushes, and things like that, too. Category:Episodes